Gaffe
by Uozumi Han
Summary: "Etikanya, orang macam apa yang bertamu pukul dua pagi?"/ "Ingin menyogokku?"/ "Ini bukan sereal bayi, Hyung "/"Pulanglah, Hyung! Aku tidak apa-apa."/Abaikan Judul dan Summary!/-YAOI-DAELO-TWOSHOOT.


"Etikanya, orang macam apa yang bertamu pukul dua pagi?"/ "Ingin menyogokku?"/ "Ini bukan sereal bayi, Hyung~"/"Pulanglah, Hyung! Aku tidak apa-apa."/

DAELO

.

Jung Daehyun X Choi Junhong

.

TWOSHOOT

.

Han Present

.

Genre : Romance (maybe)

Rate : T+ (maybe)

.

No Bash!

**.**

**.**

**GAFFE**

**...**

Tubuhnya masih berbalut piyama tidur warna biru langit, dan ia hanya menggunakan sandal kamar dengan kepala anjing di ujungnya saat memutuskan untuk membuka pintu apartementnya. Hanya orang bodoh yang bertamu pukul dua pagi, gerutunya. Ia menguap lebar bersamaan dengan pintu kayu itu terbuka. Tersentak, lalu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memastikan kalau penglihatannya masih cukup baik. Seseorang dengan sweater abu-abu tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Detik berikutnya lelaki manis itu juga mengulas senyum terbaiknya.

"Jung." Lirihnya sambil menghambur ke pelukan sosok di depannya. Lelaki manis itu memeluk dengan sangat erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher lelaki itu.

"Etikanya, kau harus membiarkanku masuk dulu, tuan Choi." Pemuda lebih tua itu mengelus sayang punggung Junhong–lelaki manis itu.

"Etikanya, orang macam apa yang bertamu pukul dua pagi?"

Lelaki yang Junhong panggil Jung itu mengecup leher putih Junhong. Seakan candu, pemuda itu menyesap wangi khas Choi Junhong dengan mata terpejam.

"Harum sekali." Gumamnya.

Junhong tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Jung Daehyun–pemuda itu–dan mengecup bibirnya posesif. Lelaki Jung itu membiarkan Junhong menyesap bibirnya dan bermain-main di sana. Detik berikutnya, dia mendorong pelan Junhong dan tubuhnya agar masuk ke dalam tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Mengarahkan langkah Junhong untuk mendekati sofa ruang tamunya, kemudian membaringkan Junhong di sana. Menindih Junhong dan mulai mendominasi permainan mereka.

Daehyun memasukkan jemarinya ke balik piyama Junhong. Membuat Junhong mendesahkan namanya dengan seduktif. Cahaya yang minim tak menghalangi Daehyun untuk dapat melihat wajah Junhong yang mulai memerah. Daehyun melepaskan cumbuannya pada bibir Junhong. Menatap iris Junhong yang mulai terbuka kembali dan balas menatapnya. Ia tersenyum.

"Ada yang mau kutunjukkan padamu." Daehyun beranjak dari tubuh Junhong dan membantu Junhong berdiri.

...

Manik bening itu memantulkan benda bersinar saat Daehyun memperlihatkan sesuatu yang menggantung di jarinya. Kalung dengan bandul cincin berwarna perak.

"Ingin menyogokku?"

Daehyun terkekeh. Lelaki tampan itu kemudian membantu memasangkan benda itu pada leher Junhong. Mengacak rambut merah muda Junhong dan mengecup pipinya.

"Hanya uang muka."

"Tidak akan cukup untuk membayar semuanya." Junhong membuat pipinya menggembung lucu. Mengedarkan pandangannya pada langit tanpa cacat di atasnya sembari mengeratkan sweater Daehyun yang sudah berpindah ke tubuhnya.

"Tidak akan cukup untuk membuatku menutup mulut untuk tidak menangis di malam hari. Tidak akan cukup untuk membuatku berhenti merindukanmu.." Junhong menggenggam benda di lehernya. Matanya mulai berkaca.

"Tidak ak-"

"Mianhae." Pemuda tampan itu menarik Junhong ke dalam pelukannya. Mengelus surai lembut itu dengan sangat sayang. Dan bahu itu bergetar. Membuat Daehyun lagi-lagi harus mengutuk dirinya yang bergitu brengsek.

"Tidak akan cukup, Hyung, hiks.." isakan kecil itu mencemari indera pendengaran Daehyun.

...

Daehyun harus memanjangkan tangannya untuk meraih jam beker di atas meja nakas di samping Junhong yang berdering dengan sangat keras. Ia masih sangat mengantuk untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur Junhong hanya demi mematikan bunyi dari alat menyebalkan itu. Tidak sadar kalau tubuhnya sedikit menindih bahu polos Junhong dan membuat Junhong bergumam. Ia terkekeh pelan. Mempertahankan sejenak posisinya untuk mengelus wajah kekasihnya yang masih terlelap dengan lembut.

"Mianhae." Ujarnya sebelum mendaratkan kecupan ringan di bibir tipis itu.

Ia membenarkan letak selimut Junhong sampai sebatas leher sebelum Junhong bergerak dan memeluk pinggannya. Pemuda tan itu tersenyum lalu mulai menyamankan posisinya untuk kembali tidur sambil memeluk lelaki manis di sampingnya.

...

Junhong berpiyama lengkap sementara Daehyun hanya memakai celana pendeknya saat mereka melewati sarapan–siang–bersama. Jam di dinding ruang makan Junhong sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang dan mereka baru bangun lima belas menit yang lalu. Dan Daehyun tidak percaya kalau sarapan mereka kali ini hanya ditemani sereal dan susu.

"Kau masih makan sereal bayi, Junhong-ah?"

"Ini bukan sereal bayi, Hyung~" Junhong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sereal hanya untuk bayi."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah dimakan!"

Junhong menarik mangkuk sereal Daehyun, namun pemuda tan itu menahannya.

"Tega sekali membiarkanku kelaparan." Dengan itu Daehyun kembali menyendokkan isi mangkuknya ke dalam mulut.

"Kenapa Hyung kemari? Jangan bilang kalau kau melarikan diri?"

Daehyun tertawa dan Junhong yang melihatnya ikut tertawa.

"Sayangnya itu benar."

"Kapan kau kembali?"

"Hari ini."

Air wajah keduanya berubah serius. Daehyun melihat Junhong mengeratkan genggamannya pada sendok. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah pulang! Istrimu pasti lebih bisa memasak makanan sungguhan ketimbang sereal bayi."

Junhong masih tidak mengangkat wajahnya saat menyendokkan sereal ke mulutnya. Sekuat mungkin bertahan agar tidak menangis–lagi.

"Kemarilah, Junhong!" Daehyun menggenggam tangan Junhong di atas meja dan menariknya. Pemuda dengan raut wajah tertekuk itu hanya mengikuti. Daehyun menuntun Junhong agar duduk di pangkuannya.

"Baby.." Daehyun menegakkan dagu Junhong agar menatapnya. Namun iris itu tetap tidak mau menatapnya. Daehyun mengelus lembut pipi mulus Junhong.

"Jung.." Junhong tidak menatapnya. Hanya mengelus dada polos Daehyun dengan gelisah.

"Kenapa..Kenapa kita harus seperti ini? Kenapa aku harus menyukaimu?"

Daehyun hanya diam. Dia hanya tidak tahu harus menjawab apa setiap kali Junhong bertanya hal itu. Hanya terus menyalahkan waktu yang menempatkan mereka dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Aku mengerti.." Junhong hendak berdiri, namun Daehyun menahannya.

Mereka bertatapan. Menyalurkan kegelisahan masing-masing lewat iris mereka yang mencoba saling tegar untuk tidak menumpahkan bebannya. Tak lama Daehyun menyentuh bibir Junhong dengan bibirnya yang tebal. Melumatnya. Melahap bibir tibir itu dengan kasar.

Junhong mendorong tubuh Daehyun agar pemuda itu berhenti menciumnya.

"Pulanglah, Hyung! Aku tidak apa-apa." Junhong mengulas senyum tipis. Ia bangkit dan menyuruh Daehyun untuk ikut berdiri.

"Ayo pakai bajumu!"

Junhong menarik Daehyun ke kamarnya. Memunguti pakaian Daehyun yang berserakan di lantai, sementara Daehyun hanya memerhatikan gerak-geriknya.

Junhong mulai memakaikan baju ke tubuh Daehyun. Mengancingi kemeja putih Daehyun. Memakaikannya celana. Memasang dasi.

"Ah, dari dulu aku ingin sekali memakaikanmu dasi." Junhong tersenyum dan Daehyun balas tersenyum. Lirih.

"Hyung tampan sekali."

Daehyun hanya terkekeh dan mengecup ringan pipi Junhong.

"Jaga dirimu. Setelah sampai, aku akan menghubungimu."

"Tidak usah, Hyung! Nanti Youngjae Hyung bisa curiga."

Lagi. Daehyun terkekeh mendengar suara manis kekasihnya. Suaranya lucu sekali.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengirim pesan singkat saja."

Setelahnya, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju pintu apartement Junhong. Daehyun memakai sepatunya dan Junhong kembali merapikan tatanan dasi Daehyun. Pemuda tan itu lalu memakai sweater abu-abunya yang sejak tadi dia sampirkan di bahu sembari membuka pintu apartement Junhong.

Daehyun mengecup singkat bibir Junhong sebelum mengucapkan sampai jumpa. Pintu itu kembali tertutup. Menyisakan Junhong yang meremas dadanya yang sesak. Entah sampai kapan ia akan bertahan bersama Daehyun dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tidak peduli senista apa dirinya dalam kehidupan rumah tangga Daehyun. Ia hanya percaya bahwa Daehyun mencintainya. Junhong menatap nanar kalung di lehernya.

"Maaf karena telah menyukainya, Hyung. Aku menyayangimu." Junhong mengelus bingkai foto di dekat rak sepatunya. Mengelus wajah manis sang kakak di dalam bingkai itu.

**.**

**TBC**


End file.
